Révélations
by Sortilege
Summary: Heero / Duo : Une rencontre dans un hôpital, rien d'extravaguant, juste un moment de douceur et d'interrogations philosophiques. Impossible de résumer autrement ...


Disclaimer : ne sont à moi que les pensées, pas les persos !!!!!!!!!!

Note : en fait la trame générale est un texte que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années, à l'âge de 21 ans, j'étais encore une étudiante qui vivait chez ses parents, aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses ont changé, je suis mariée et je suis prof, si j'ai eu besoin de retravailler ses pensées c'est parce que cette année j'ai perdu une de mes élèves, elle s'est suicidée. Nous savions qu'elle allait mal, elle nous en parlait et nous avons tentés de l'aider mais rien n'y a fait et nous culpabilisons encore. Je précise que je ne pense pas énoncer de grandes vérités ici, c'est simplement un besoin et je me suis dit que je pourrais le partager avec vous en le transformant en récit autour de notre couple préféré.

Couple : HeeroxDuo

Rating : T (pour les pensées, pas pour les actes)

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ Docteur Yuy ! Il y a eu une arrivée cette nuit, un jeune homme, tentative de suicide, salle 205, le Docteur Po souhaiterait que vous le suiviez.

Heero Yuy, jeune médecin à l'hôpital universitaire de Guingamp, étouffa un soupir de frustration. Il y en avait de plus en plus, c'était désespérant. Il laissa tout de même échapper le fruit de ses pensées.

_ Encore un ... un appel au secours ?

L'infirmière en chef le regarda l'air désolé :

_ Non pas celui-ci. A vrai dire, si son colocataire n'avait pas raté son avion et n'était pas rentré à l'improviste, il serait mort. Une boîte entière d'antidépresseur et une bouteille de Gin. De plus au dire de son ami, il n'avait pas pour habitude de boire. Son dossier et ses affaires sont dans sa chambre, il n'est pas encore réveillé mais cela ne saurait tardé, c'est pour cela que le docteur Po a demandé à ce que vous restiez près de lui.

_ Très bien, merci Anna.

Avec un dernier sourire fatigué à sa collègue, Heero se dirigea vers la chambre 205.

Il entra en silence et regarda l'homme devant lui. A peine plus jeune que moi pensa-t-il. Puis il le détailla, se rendant compte de sa beauté angélique, étendu sur ce lit, pâle comme la mort et pourtant l'air paisible malgré son geste. Son subconscient se croyait-il déjà dans l'autre monde ?

Il consulta brièvement son dossier, apprenant tout ce qu'il devait savoir puis jeta un œil aux affaires avec lesquelles il avait été amené. Son regard fut attiré par un petit carnet relié de cuir qui menaçait de tomber de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Machinalement, sans se soucier de savoir s'il était indiscret ou non, il le prit et l'ouvrit.

_ Un journal intime ...

Heero se demanda combien d'homme de cet âge prenait encore le temps de tenir un journal à l'heure de l'informatique. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et contempla son futur patient. Il avait appris son nom et son âge, d'ailleurs il ne s'était pas trompé, ce Duo Maxwell avait à peine 2 ans de moins que lui. Lui en avait 26, jeune pour son poste certes, mais il était un «petit génie » dixit ses professeurs, il avait obtenu son bac à l'âge de 16 ans et avait été admis dans une des plus grandes écoles de médecine dont il était sorti dans les premiers, brillamment comme toujours. Il n'avait pas de mérite, il avait simplement réalisé les projets de ses parents et vivait sa vie sans vraiment y trouvé un intérêt autre que ses patients. Il replaça, sans savoir pourquoi, une des mèches des cheveux étonnamment longs de son malade et s'installa bien au fond de la chaise pour commencer sa lecture, espérant secrètement comprendre ce qui avait poussé cet homme aux allures angéliques à de telles extrémités.

Il l'ouvrit et entama la première page :

_« Vous est-il déjà arrivé en mangeant des cerises de croquer dans l'un des petits globes rouges et de vous dire que cette cerise est la meilleure que vous ayez mangée de votre vie. Vous croquez dans le fruit et toute son essence se déverse en vous. Une fois la surprise passée, vous réalisez que c'est peut-être une chance unique alors vous savourez. _

_Vous goûtez l'extase, vous laissez la chair fondre dans votre bouche, le jus sucré couler dans votre gorge. Vous gardez le noyau le plus longtemps possible dans la bouche comme pour éterniser son souvenir. C'est maintenant que tout se complique, il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit vous décidez de continuer à manger des cerises en supposant que peut-être un jour vous en retrouverez une au moins aussi bonne ; soit vous décidez que plus jamais une cerise ne franchira le portail de vos lèvres afin de garder intact le souvenir de celle qui vous a fait fondre. _

_Si vous choisissez cette option, un autre problème survient alors. Est-ce vraiment la volonté de préserver intact un souvenir, et par conséquent ce choix serait courageux, ou plutôt la peur d'une déception future ? La peur de réaliser que votre espoir d'en retrouver une pareille était sans fondement et qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Courage ou lâcheté ? Après tout qu'importe ce n'est qu'une cerise ! _

_Maintenant imaginez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une cerise. Imaginez que la cerise soit le symbole d'un moment de votre vie, une heure, une journée, un mois, … Simplement une période dont vous vous rappelez comme étant la meilleure de votre vie. Une époque, une journée où vous avez vraiment été heureux. Un moment donné où vous vous êtes dit que vous ne pourriez pas être plus heureux, plus insouciant, …_

_Puis tout se dégrade au fil des années, changements imperceptibles au jour le jour et que l'on ne réalise qu'après plusieurs années, là on se dit « si seulement j'avais su »… Oui mais quoi ? Après tout qu'aurais-je fait de plus si j'avais pu imaginer ce scénario à l'avance ? Est-ce que j'aurai volontairement arrêté le tournage de ma vie ? En d'autre terme, me serais-je suicidée ? Car après tout, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, de suicide. Il est inutile de tourner autour du pot, autant en parler tout de suite, ne dit-on pas qu'une chose nous fait plus peur lorsque l'on n'ose pas en parler ?_

_Le suicide, le mot est lâché. Du plus loin que remonte mes souvenirs cette chose m'a toujours_ _fascinée. C'est extraordinaire la facilité avec laquelle un être humain peut mettre fin à ses jours. __On se dit toujours qu'un accident est vite arrivé et que cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, on réalise comme durant des flashs à quel point nous sommes fragiles. Certains dans des accès de lucidité extrêmes se rendent même compte à quel point nous nous sommes fragilisés nous mêmes. Mais ce que beaucoup de gens refusent de voir c'est qu'en plus des nombreux accidents qui peuvent nous arriver, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un suicide. Car suicide implique souvent dépression et elle l'apanage de l'Homme._

_Il est donc courant que l'acte lui-même soit précédé d'une phase de déprime, ou dépression, plus ou moins longue, mais il peut survenir lors d'un coup de folie passagère. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les gens essaient de ne pas y penser pour arriver à croire que ça n'existe pas et se permettent de porter des jugements . C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'être humain, il croit pouvoir se mettre à la place des autres mais il ne peut pas comprendre, même si l'on peut ressentir les émotions d'autrui rien ne nous autorise à les juger, chaque personne à un esprit de réflexion différent. Dans une même situation deux personnes réagiront différemment selon leur éducation et leur environnement social. Mais l'homme préfère penser que ses semblables pensent comme lui, c'est beaucoup moins_ _effrayant, vous vous imaginez vivre en ayant constamment à l'esprit que les personnes qui vous entourent ont des pensées différentes des vôtres, vous vous demanderiez sans cesse à quoi ils pensent. Il n'y à rien de plus troublant que de tenter d'imaginer ce que son voisin pense. La paranoïa s'installe vite par la suite. Mais n'est-ce pas plus facile de penser comme tout le monde sans avoir à se poser de question ? »_

Heero s'interrompit un instant dans sa lecture. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les mots qui s'étalaient devant lui lui feraient cet effet là. Lui qui ne réagissait plus à grand chose depuis bien longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu écrire ses lignes mais qu'en même temps elles lui étaient adressées directement. C'était une impression étrange, pas désagréable non, mais bizarrement étrange.

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et faire place nette dans sa tête, il s'assura que son « malade » dormait toujours et reprit :

_« Je ne comprends pas ces personnes qui disent tout le temps « moi à sa place j'aurai fait ci ou ça… », je trouve déjà bien difficile de faire ses propres choix dans sa propre vie sans en plus s'encombrer avec la vie des autres. Et n'ont-ils pas assez de problèmes dans leur vie pour vouloir résoudre ceux des autres ? Ce que leur vie doit être vide…Enfin, il est bien connu que l'on sait toujours mieux que les autres ce qu'il leur faut. Je pense qu'il est plus facile d'essayer de régler les problèmes des autres que d'oser affronter les siens. Certaines personnes s'évadent de leurs problèmes grâce à leur hobby, certains résolvent les problèmes de leurs voisins, d'autres ont la musique, la lecture, l'écriture, … Mais d'autres n'arrivent pas à s'évader, ils se suicident._

_Vous savez ce qui est vraiment injuste, c'est que ces personnes étaient prédisposées de part leur éducation – et là je ne parle pas d'éducation parentale obligatoirement, ce peut très bien être l'école ou la société – à commettre ce genre d'acte en cas de problèmes. Je pense que certains enseignements qui prônent trop fort la croyance en l'Espoir favorisent ce type de comportement. Je veux dire que lorsque l'on enseigne à un enfant à toujours garder espoir pour un avenir meilleur,_ _quand il se rend compte que cet avenir tant attendu et promis ne vient pas, il est non seulement perdu et déçu, mais se sont surtout les croyances de toute sa vie qui s'effondrent et son monde avec. _

_Arrivé à l'âge adulte on réalise que tout ce qu'on nous a enseigné ne sert pas forcément à quelque chose, à l'école on vous bourre le crâne de toutes sortes d'informations inutiles en vous disant que cela vous servira plus tard, qu'il faut y croire, que vous ferez un métier que vous aimez, etc.… Alors on se tait, on arrête de se plaindre, on apprend comme des bons petits soldats tout ce qu'on nous enseigne, on rentre dans le moule prêts à faire de bons petits fonctionnaires, marchant comme des robots sans âme et sans convictions, totalement abouliques. _

_Je ne comprends pas ce fonctionnement, est-ce que lorsque l'on devient adulte on a déjà oublié tout ça, est-ce que cela s'efface de la mémoire peu à peu ? Ce n'est même plus de la révolte que j'éprouve, c'est un sentiment d'impuissance résignée devant le chaos qui nous enferme un peu plus chaque jour dans notre chute calculée. Car l'effondrement de l'humanité est une chute programmée étape par étape. _

_Je ne nie pas que quelques uns dans un sursaut de vigueur tentent d'y remédier, mais ils ne pourront pas, car ce qui les motive c'est l'Espoir, ce traître, et quand ils se rendront compte que tous leurs combats ne les mènent nul part, ils se suicideront. Pas forcément physiquement, mais du moins mentalement, c'est à dire qu'ils se rangeront, ils rentreront dans les normes, dans le moule imposé par une société quelconque. _

_Comment après plusieurs années d'un travail insipide peut-on encore croire à cet Espoir, comment ? Est-ce que tout simplement on n'y pense plus ? On continue à faire ce pour quoi on a été dressé sans se poser plus de questions ? Dans ce cas on revient à ce que je disais, quand on vieilli on oubli. C'est à dire qu'il y a d'abord l'enfance durant laquelle on tente de nous modeler, puis l'adolescence où on se rend compte de ce que les adultes essaient de faire de nous et par conséquent on se révolte d'une quelconque manière, puis la majorité où l'on se dit que cette fois c'est bon on va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut. Mais on réalise vite que ce n'est pas possible. _

_Pour ceux qui atteignent la majorité et continue leurs études c'est l'époque des grands projets, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés totalement dans la vie active et ont du temps pour réfléchir, pour se dire qu'il y a d'énormes problèmes sur cette planète et qu'il serait temps d'y remédier. Alors ils essaient, chacun à leur façon, de changer les choses. C'est le moment de leur vie où toutes les grandes idéologies se confrontent pour former dans leur tête le monde tel qu'ils le désirent. C'est à cet âge, quand tout n'est pas encore détruit, que l'on peut se permettre d'être idéaliste, d'attendre certaines choses de la société qui nous entoure, de critiquer quand quelque chose ne nous plaît pas en criant haut et fort que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit fonctionner. Plus tard il sera trop tard justement, nous serons trop endoctrinés, trop intégrés dans la société pour réagir, nous aurons un travail qu'il ne faudra pas perdre pour rembourser le crédit de la maison et de la voiture, nous aurons des enfants que nous nous étions jurés de ne pas avoir dans un monde aussi chaotique et monstrueux, et pourtant…_

_C'est la vie, c'est comme ça, … tant d'autres expressions qui prouvent que l'on baisse les bras, que l'on abandonne. On ne se révolte plus, on a plus le temps, pas que ça à faire. On en oublie même la période où l'on se battait et on ne comprend pas que nos enfants tentent de se rebeller, on se dit que ça ne sert rien et qu'ils perdent leur temps. Pour revenir à ce que je disais, le temps à tendance à effacer et à enfouir nos souvenirs, seulement ceux vraiment gênants comme le fait de s'être_ _ridiculiser à vouloir changer le monde, on se dit que non on a jamais fait ça, on est pas stupide à ce point. »_

Duo bougea légèrement et Heero suspendit sa lecture pour se tourner vers lui, il était soulagé de voir qu'il était passé du stade d'inconscient à celui d'endormi. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus il désirait le réveil de son auteur. Un feu nouveau naissait en lui, l'impatience. Il n'avait jamais été impatient. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait jamais rien attendu de particulier de la vie puisque ses parents avaient toujours tout anticipé. Mais à cet instant, ce livre entre ses mains le brûlait, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans ses interrogations, que d'autres que lui avaient eu un jour les mêmes pensées, regrets, doutes ... Il lui semblait de plus en plus que cet homme et lui se connaissaient, et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, faire en sorte que cela devienne vrai.

« _Je suppose que c'est dans notre nature, on détruit notre passé comme on détruit la planète. C'est typique, l'homme est un prédateur mais il n'ose pas se l'avouer. Prenez un dictionnaire, les synonymes des mots se rapportant à l'homme parlent d'eux mêmes, humanité signifie bonté, humain signifie compatissant et compréhensif et ce ne sont que des exemples parmi tant d'autres. Je ne crois vraiment pas que notre espèce puisse se définir avec ses mots, moi j'aurais choisi les mots hypocrisie, destruction et tellement d'autres encore. Non sérieusement vous y croyez vraiment ? L'homme a peur de l'homme, l'homme a peur de lui-même, comment vivre normalement lorsque l'on fuit même son ombre ? _

_Notre société est fondée là dessus, on essaime la peur dans le cerveau de la population, certains vont se révolter, ils se mettront à faire peur aux autres pour ne plus avoir peur eux-mêmes. C'est la population entière qui sombre dans la dépression, comment peut-on avoir envie de vivre dans un monde pareil ? Aucune liberté, aucun avenir, des lois et des règles que l'on doit respecter alors qu'on ne les comprend même pas. Comment peut-on nous obliger à obéir à des lois sans nous demander notre avis. Qui décide de ce qui est bien ou mal pour une population ? C'est impossible, ce qui est bien pour une personne ne le sera pas forcément pour une autre. On nous apprend à craindre au lieu de leur apprendre à vivre. _

_C'est partout pareil, de toute façon notre société est basée sur le mimétisme. Nous ne sommes que des moutons, nous nous contentons de suivre le mouvement sans même se poser la question de savoir qui l'a lancé. Et ils appellent cela être normaux, ils imitent des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas et se trouvent normaux, c'est tout de même un comble !!! Ce sont ceux qui refusent de suivre, ceux qui réfléchissent et restent eux même qui sont accusés d'être marginaux. Et vous savez parfaitement ce qu'encourent ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans la norme, et cela depuis des siècles._

_Voilà à quoi ressemble notre société, un assemblage de pièces toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres et qui par conséquent devraient se compléter et s'accorder, mais comme la plupart de ces pièces préfèrent s'imiter les unes les autres, elles finissent par toutes avoir les mêmes tares et donc elles ne sont plus complémentaires, c'est pourquoi notre société fonctionne si mal. __Il suffit de regarder la répartition des emplois dans notre société, la plupart choisissent aujourd'hui des postes de fonctionnaires qui assurent sécurité et rentabilité bien que ces individus n'aient__ aucune vocation pour cela. S'ils écoutaient leur instinct et acceptaient de prendre des risques pour se lancer dans ce __qui les intéresse vraiment, nous n'aurions peut-être pas tous ces problèmes de chômage._

_Prenez une société primitive, chaque individu y a une place bien définie, les anciens, par exemple, ne travaillent plus manuellement mais servent de conseiller au reste du groupe. De quel droit me demanderez-vous ? Et bien tout simplement du droit de l'expérience, les plus vieux sont les plus sages car ils ont déjà fait leurs erreurs et par conséquent sont bien placés pour nous aider à réparer les nôtres – et non à les éviter. _

_Les hommes, eux, vont à la chasse ou à la pêche, ils s'occupent des rites sacrés, etc.… Les femmes s'occupent des enfants, elles préparent la nourriture, elles s'occupent des cultures et fabriquent les vêtements. Certains rôles peuvent être inversé selon les cultures tribales dont il est question, je ne veux absolument pas généraliser ou stéréotyper les cultures primitives qui sont toutes différentes. Simplement, elles sont toutes fondées sur le même schéma «très simplifié » qui veut que chaque individu à un rôle à tenir en fonction de ses capacités, certains hommes seront pêcheurs alors que d'autres seront guerriers…_

_Mais nous sommes dans une société égocentrique, ces deux mots qui devraient être contradictoires n'ont jamais été autant complémentaires. Pour survivre, une société dépend uniquement de l'interaction entre les différents individus qui la composent, mais de nos jours ces interactions ne consistent plus qu'en des relations basiques fondées sur la consommation et le besoin de chaque individu. Vous allez me dire : « et alors n'en a t-il pas toujours été ainsi ? »_

_Et vous n'auriez pas tort. Néanmoins, ces relations étaient entremêlées de respect et de savoir-vivre. Chacun respectait son voisin comme les membres de sa familles ou encore un vulgaire inconnu, on prenait soin les uns des autres car on aurait aimé que l'on nous rende la pareille en cas de problèmes, la communication et l'entraide étaient vitales, nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la vie, de la société. Aujourd'hui on attend toujours que les autres nous aident mais sans rien donner en échange. Si quelqu'un blessé ou malade sonne à votre porte, quelle sera votre réaction ? Soyez franc, combien de chance à cette personne de recevoir de l'aide chez vous ? Je parle d'une aide véritable. Et pourquoi ? Premièrement on se méfie, peut-être est-ce un cambrioleur, un violeur, un fou, et j'en passe. Mais je pense que la raison principale est que l'on se dit tout simplement qu'il n'y a aucune raison de l'aider puisque personne ne nous aide quand on a des problèmes._

_Chacun pour soi est la maxime de notre société, on essaie de se convaincre du contraire en participant à des œuvres caritatives, mais cela ne sert qu'à soulager sa conscience, c'est ridicule._

_Belle leçon de morale, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à tous ceux qui diront : « mais pour qui se prend-il ? » Je répondrais que je ne me prends que pour moi-même, ce qui est déjà bien compliqué, mais surtout que je ne suis ni différent, ni meilleur que les autres. Je suis même pire, car à la différence des personnes qui ferment les yeux, moi je réalise ce qui se passe dans ce monde et je laisse faire. Je pourrais sûrement faire quelque chose si je le voulais vraiment. Je pourrais m'engager comme bénévole dans un centre d'aide humanitaire, mais j'ai déjà tellement de mal à m'occuper de moi, comment m'occuper des autres ? Comment oser y penser ? Je meurs de peur chaque fois que l'on me sort de mon monde. Celui que je me suis construit, le seul où j'arrive à vivre. Alors comment imaginer m'occuper des autres dans un environnement que je considère comme étant plus qu'hostile ? _

_Savez-vous pourquoi je ne crois pas en Dieu. Parce que je refuse de penser qu'une entité quelle qu'elle soit, un tant soit peu intelligente, puisse avoir créée une espèce aussi ignoble et misérable que l'être humain. Nous sommes pires que les volatiles que nous nommons rapaces. Des prédateurs sanguinaires attendant la moindre occasion pour tirer un profit quelconque de n'importe quelle situation. Nous sommes intéressés, profiteurs et égocentriques. Mêmes si nous semblons être généreux, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Car nous sommes généreux envers qui ? Notre famille, nos amis, les personnes que nous aimons, pour la bonne raison que s'ils sont heureux nous aussi. Donc faire leur bonheur revient à faire notre bonheur… _

_Pourtant se serait là la vraie générosité, s'oublier pour ne penser qu'aux autres…_

_J'aurai tellement aimé être différent, moins emphatique avec beaucoup moins d'émotivité. J'ai beau essayé d'avoir l'air fort, je sais que je ne fais que mentir et je me dégoûte encore plus. Je suis faible, je n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus sur mes peurs, je suis trop confus et trop peureux. Peur de quoi me demanderez-vous ? Je l'ignore et je le sais tout en même temps. Peur de l'avenir que peut-être je n'aurai jamais. Je ne suis pas seul dans ce cas c'est un fait. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment font les autres pour continuer à vivre quand tout semble si vide et si insignifiant. »_

Au gré de sa lecture, Heero réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il avait une envie débordante de prendre Duo dans ses bras, de le consoler, de le protéger de ce monde agressif, de le réconforter. Lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il ne le sera plus jamais. Que son émotivité et son empathie font de lui quelqu'un de merveilleux, de spécial, quelqu'un à chérir de tout son cœur pour qu'il n'ai plus jamais peur de ce monde étrange.

Mais Heero avait peur lui aussi, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin, tellement impérieux, avec aucune de ses maîtresses. Oui, maîtresses,, on ne pouvait pas parler de petites amies en fait. Il fixa le visage de son patient et tenta d'imaginer la couleur de ses yeux, puis il resta un instant perdu sur ses lèvres qui auraient pu être scellées à jamais. Il eut un frisson d'angoisse à cette pensée. Savoir qu'à quelques minutes près il aurait pu ne jamais le connaître... Il repoussa cette éventualité et se mit en devoir de terminer au plus vite sa lecture. Il commençait à comprendre les motivations de Duo et il savait également que ce dernier n'allait plus tarder à émerger.

_« __Mais je ne crois plus en rien. Ma vie à l'air si vide quand je relis ces pages. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas un paranoïaque hystérique qui vit enfermé dans son sous-sol en refusant tout contact avec les autres. __C'est vrai, quand je regarde ma vie, je me dis que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Mais je ne me plains pas pour moi en particulier, je me plains pour tout le monde. _

_Je ne sais toujours pas si on peut considérer comme courageuse l'espèce humaine. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde ou presque s'extasie sur les progrès de la science. Lorsque l'on croit avoir atteint les limites, on les repousse encore et encore. L'Homme a « aménagé » la planète par ses connaissances afin d'en faire un endroit agréable pour lui. Sans même parler de toutes les autres espèces que compte cette planète, parlons simplement de l'être humain. Agréable, d'accord, mais pour qui ? Demandez à ceux qui vivent sur les décombres d'Hiroshima, ceux qui vivent à côté d'une centrale nucléaire, ceux qui vivent sur des côtes imbibées de pétrole, ou tout simplement tout ceux à qui ces technologies ne profitent pas. Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ils soient tous de l'avis général comme quoi l'Homme a su s'adapter, ou plutôt a su adapter l'environnement à lui. Mais beaucoup pense que nous n'avons fait que détruire et profiter, sans jamais rien donner. J'avoue être plutôt de leur avis. Après tout, nous sommes censés être l'espèce la plus intelligente de cette planète et pourtant, ne sommes-nous pas en train de détruire le seul monde que nous connaissions ? L'atmosphère est de plus en plus irrespirable, l'eau de plus en plus rare, la verdure également…. Et ne sont-ce pas ces mêmes éléments qui nous permettent de vivre sur Terre ? Où est la logique dans tout ça, où est l'intelligence ? Je veux juste comprendre. Est-ce si difficile de faire passer le bon sens avant l'argent ? Après tout, à quoi sert d'être millionnaire quant il n'y a plus un endroit sûr ?_

_Que fera t'on ensuite ? Nous trouverons une autre planète où l'élite de la Terre sera envoyée pour vivre dans une bulle comme on peut le voir dans certains films. Beaucoup des technologies qui assiègent le commerce de nos jours sont utiles, voir agréables, néanmoins elles ne sont pas vitales. On peut s'en passer et la planète s'en porterait bien mieux. Tout n'est que question de volonté._

_Mais c'est justement cette volonté qui fait défaut. L'homme ne se rend compte de ses problèmes que lorsqu'il a les pieds dedans, c'est à dire lorsqu'il est trop tard…_

_Et pourtant on ne pourra pas dire que nous n'étions pas prévenus. Nous sommes trop égoïstes pour penser à ce que nos actes coûteront aux générations futures. Et puis qu'importe ces futures générations ? C'est vrai à quoi bon ? Est-ce que tous ceux de ma génération atteindront la cinquantaine ? J'aimerais pouvoir en être sûr mais plus le temps passe plus j'en doute. La pollution est de plus en plus préoccupante, les saisons de plus en plus déréglées, les conflits internationaux deviennent de plus en plus inquiétants, le terrorisme atteint son paroxysme, … _

_En fait, il n'y a plus rien à espérer ... »_

Le livre ouvert entre les mains, Heero sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Quels exploits cet étranger avait accompli en à peine une heure et sans même être conscient !! Il avait donner à ce médecin froid et distant (ou tout au moins qui souhaitait l'être) l'impression d'être compris, lui avait donné l'envie de le protéger, d'être avec lui, il l'avait fait pleurer, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis son enfance ... Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, une décision prit forme dans sa tête.

Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit et avec une volonté toute nouvelle et qui n'avait rien de médicale, il attendit patiemment son réveil.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un bruit régulier, une odeur de désinfectant, la sensation de flotter, d'être dans du coton, il sentait qu'il se réveillait mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où il se trouvait.

Un effort de mémoire, des bribes d'une conversations avec son colocataire, discussion qui se termine en dispute. A propos de quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Son manuscrit ! Son colocataire avait envoyé son manuscrit sans son accord à une maison d'édition et celle-ci était intéressée. Mais lui ne savait pas vraiment s'il désirait ça. Alors, son colocataire s'était fâché, il lui avait fait la morale, lui expliquant qu'il ne resterait pas barman toute sa vie, que ses livres étaient tous merveilleux, qu'ils emmenaient les lecteurs dans un autre monde et leur permettaient de s'échapper quelques instants de la réalité. Et c'est ça qui lui avait fait peur et l'avait fait douter. Il apportait à son tour l'Espoir aux gens et le leur reprenait aussitôt le livre refermé. Il était donc devenu un monstre ? De la même espèce que tout ceux qu'il avait toujours haï ?

Son colocataire enfin parti en lui demandant de bien réfléchir, c'est ce qu'il fit, pendant plus de deux heures il retourna toutes ces questions dans sa tête quand finalement la seule solution qui s'offrit à lui fut celle qu'il avait déjà envisagée à la mort de ses parents. Son colocataire le pleurerait oui, mais il serait le seul à le faire et il ne serait pas seul, lui avait une famille et un petit ami. Alors, pour une fois, il avait eu envie d'être égoïste et d'en finir.

Mais au vue des sensations qui parvenaient de plus en plus à ses sens en éveil, tout ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme prévu. Un mal de tête soudain le fit gémir et il entendit un bruit de chaise près de lui puis sentit son lit s'affaisser. Persuadé, sans savoir comment, que ce n'était pas son colocataire, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Oh mon Dieu ! Finalement était-il arrivé au Paradis, lui qui n'y avait jamais cru ?

La bouche entrouverte sur une question qui restait bloquée dans sa gorge, il resta perdu dans le regard de l'homme qui s'était assis sur le bord de son lit. Des yeux si bleus, si profonds, si expressifs ! Ces yeux semblaient lui dire « je te comprends, je sais qui tu es et tu n'es plus seul » Il eu soudain envie de pleurer de joie à la vue de ce regard si intense posé sur lui et il senti les larmes l'envahir.

Le médecin-ange se mit à lui caresser à la joue et en y regardant bien, il lui parlait ? Oui ses lèvres remuaient, il fit un effort pour tenter de capter ses murmures.

_ Ne pleure pas, tes yeux ne sont pas fait pour pleurer .... Ils sont magnifiques, jamais je n'ai vu un regard comme le tien .... Il faut te battre ... Je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant que je te connais ... je te connais ... je t'ai longtemps cherché sans même le savoir .... tu as maintenant une raison d'espérer, moi !

Ses mots lui parvenaient mais il avait un temps de réflexion avant de vraiment les comprendre, il était encore légèrement dans les vapes, mais lorsqu'il eut compris les derniers mots, un sourire lumineux vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le médecin-ange. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Il lui sourit encore et se rendormit, le cœur plus léger.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lorsque Duo avait sourit, Heero cru que son cœur allait exploser. Déjà lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait eu un choc. Un bleu pareil ça n'existait pas si ? Cet homme était un ange, un ange égaré certes, mais un ange tout de même ! Mais son sourire ! Ses yeux étaient à ce moment là resplendissants et Heero n'eut plus aucun doute. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car à ce moment Duo eut l'air si serein, qu'il se rendormit aussitôt.

Heero lui caressa la tête tendrement, pensant qu'ils auraient bien le temps de parler plus tard, d'abord la santé ...

Il sortit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond et de grands yeux bleus rougis par les larmes.

_ Docteur ! Est-ce vous qui suivez Duo Maxwell ?

_ Hn.

_ Comment va-t-il ? Il est réveillé ?

_ Êtes-vous de la famille ?

Heero se doutait bien que ce jeune homme devait être le colocataire de Duo, celui qui l'avait trouvé à temps. Il aurait du être plein de gratitude pour celui qui lui avait permis de le rencontrer, au lieu de ça, sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à éprouver de la jalousie pour celui qui avait passé tant d'années auprès de Duo, qui le connaissait probablement par cœur et de la rancœur aussi car il n'avait pas su voir qu'il allait mal.

_ Il n'a plus de famille, je m'appelle Quatre Winner, nous sommes colocataires et amis d'enfance, il n'a que moi.

C'est faux ! Le subconscient d'Heero hurlait ... Il m'a moi maintenant ! Mais sa raison, ou ce qu'il en restait, lui disait que ce jeune homme à l'air si désespéré n'y était pour rien, qu'il était sincèrement triste et qu'il se sentait coupable. Le médecin en lui reprit le dessus et il entrepris d'expliquer ce qu'il en était à Quatre avant de le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Lui attendrait la fin des visites et de sa journée de travail avant de retourner le voir.

Oui, il n'y avait rien de pressé, rien d'urgent.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Deux ans plus tard :**

_ Heerooooooooooooo ! Dépêches-toi !

Le dit Heero sortit de la chambre en ajustant sa cravate, un air amusé au coin des lèvres.

_ C'est un comble ! Toi la marmotte, toi « je passe des heures dans la salle de bain et j'en suis fier » me demande à moi de me dépêcher ?

Duo se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha de lui doucement, un éclat nouveau au fond des yeux.

_ Tu es so sexy comme ça Sweety ... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

En réponse, Heero fut pris d'un violent frisson et se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de son démon pour finir d'attacher cette satanée cravate qui décidément ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Non, il ne serait pas en retard ! Cette soirée était trop importante pour son amour. Ce soir le maire de la ville inaugurait une nouvelle aile de l'hôpital, financée en partie par les entreprises Winner et réalisée par l'architecte Trowa Barton. Cette nouvelle aile, située au niveau pédiatrie, contenait salles de jeux et bibliothèque pour les enfants hospitalisés et Duo en tant que jeune auteur pleins de promesses de livres pour la jeunesse avait été sollicité pour participé à cette inauguration.

Pour Heero s'était la concrétisation de deux années d'efforts intensifs pour redonner à Duo le goût de vivre, la force de croire et l'envie d'espérer. Chaque chose avait été acquise en son temps, ou plutôt, elles avaient été acquises au moment même où Duo et Heero s'étaient avoués leur amour un an et demi plus tôt, mais il avait fallu du temps pour que Duo accepte toutes ces choses, les unes après les autres.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître à l'hôpital et avait continué à se voir même après, Heero prétextant qu'il serait plus rassuré si il avait des nouvelles et Duo faisant semblant de croire au prétexte, son fameux sourire toujours au coin des lèvres. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils échangeaient leur premier baiser et 6 mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital, ils s'échangeaient leur amour respectif.

Tout n'avait pas été facile à sa sortie bien sûr. Duo s'était fait engueuler par Quatre qui l'avait ensuite serré très fort dans ses bras en s'excusant de n'avoir rien vu. Du coup il le surveillait, refusait de laisser seul et il avait fallu toute l'énergie d'Heero pour convaincre Quatre que Duo allait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup mieux.

Quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble il y avait maintenant un an, le plus heureux fut l'architecte Trowa Barton qui allait enfin pouvoir vivre avec l'amour de sa vie, en fait il commençait à être un peu jaloux de Duo !

Ce dernier s'était résigné, il avait accepté le contrat de la maison d'édition et aujourd'hui il se trouvait à la place très convoité de « grand Espoir littéraire pour la jeunesse ». Espoir ... ce mot lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût indéfinissable, mais bon, aujourd'hui il avait trouvé une raison d'espérer : Heero.

Il s'en approcha, lui passa les bras autour de la taille et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero ne chercha pas à trouver une explication à se soudain baiser-tendresse, il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre au bout de quelques jours ensemble. Quelle importance après tout ? Il répondit au baiser le plus tendrement possible, caressant de ses lèvres celles de son amour, puis il sentit Duo les entrouvrir, il glissa sa langue dans l'ouverture et alla chercher celle de son amant. Elles jouèrent ensemble quelques temps, se caressant langoureusement puis leur propriétaire se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Ils se souriaient et dans un soupir de bien-être, Duo se lova contre son médecin personnel.

_ Je t'aime Heero.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Owari

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé, c'était juste une petite histoire comme ça, pas vraiment d'intrigue juste de l'amour et de la tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ...

; )


End file.
